


Belated Revelations

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Epiphanies, Gen, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you think about your past actions, the present makes a lot more sense. As Stiles so abruptly finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belated Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> [There was a post](http://captain-snark.tumblr.com/post/53793257747/i-need-eight-year-old-stiles-on-the-playground)...  
>  "I need eight year old Stiles on the playground with the cool kids all asking everyone if they like hot dogs or donuts and him just very confusedly saying ‘I like both, once I ate a hotdog with a donut’ and its not until he’s lying in bed at like 16 that he just suddenly remembers this moment and he sits up in bed and just goes ‘fuck.’ "

"You gonna eat both of those?" Scott asks, already eyeing the éclair with the exact intent of stealing it out from under his best friend’s nose.  
  


But Stiles grabs his plate, holds it and its contents against his chest protectively while glaring at the dark haired boy. “No, I’m just keeping them company.  _Of course_ I’m going to eat them Scott!”  
  


Isaac sits down next to Stiles on the couch, a jelly doughnut in his own plate. “I don’t understand how you can eat so much. If you were a werewolf then it’d make a lot more sense. How many hot dogs did you have before? 2?”  
  


Stiles makes a noise that’s probably supposed to be yes as he tries to stick the éclair through the doughnut hole. Scott stops to watch, hand hovering over the lone double chocolate doughnut left in the box. After several curses, Stiles has somehow managed to get the doughnut around the éclair and is eating the fried treat with great relish.  
  


Scott exchanges a surprised look with Isaac before picking up the chocolate doughnut. He jumps when he hears Stiles choke, turning around to see the teenager thumping his own chest and coughing loudly. Isaac is smacking Stiles’ back, looking up panicked at Scott as he yells, “Get him some water!”  
  


Scott ignores Stiles’ spluttering that he’s okay and gets him some water anyways. He rushes so much that half the glass spills onto the floor but Stiles gulps the remaining water down gratefully anyways. “What happened?” Scott asks Isaac.  
  


The curly haired boy shrugs, hand still resting on Stiles’ back. “Dunno, I think he choked on a bite.”  
  


Scott turns his gaze towards Stiles, raising his eyebrows to wordlessly ask if that’s true. But his best friend’s gaze is distant. In fact, he looks… “Are you okay?” Scott leans in closer, wondering what’s got Stiles so spooked.  
  


Stiles opens his mouth, lower lip trembling before he closes his mouth and opens it again. It takes him a few tries before he warbles, “Y’ know how when you think back on some stuff and then you think of the present and you’re like ‘oh, suddenly it all makes sense’?”   
  


Huh? Isaac’s gives him a confused look over Stiles’ head, head tilted slightly to the side in a way that says that he doesn’t get where Stiles is going with this. But Scott knows that there’s always a point to what Stiles says, even if it starts off from somewhere that seems really odd. “Yeah. What about it?”  
  


Stiles’ voice goes a little high pitched now as he talks. “You remember that time in 4th grade or something when our class was talking about what they liked better, doughnuts or hot dogs?” Okay, now Scott’s starting to feel like how Isaac is looking. He nods anyways and waits for Stiles to continue. “And I said that I like em both? That I once ate a doughnut  _with_ a hot dog?”  
  


Now, Scott knows that being someone’s best friend means getting used to their quirks and habits but… right now? He’s just plain ole lost. Unless there’s some kind of metaphor here that’s he’s missing out o- It clicks so suddenly that Scott feels his mouth fall open. “Oh!”  
  


Stiles’s eyes are as wide as his as he throws his arms open and yells, “Yeah!  _Oh!_ ”  
  


Isaac’s gaze shifts between the two boys before plaintively stating, “I don’t get it.”  
  


Before Scott can say anything, Stiles is giving Isaac a meaningful look as he drawls. “You know.  _Doughnuts. Hot dogs_.” He counts to 4 in his head before Scott can  _see_ the light bulb turning on over Isaac’s head.   
  


"Oh." Isaac replies dumbly, face turning a bit pink.  
  


"Exactly." Stiles replies, staring at the half eaten éclair and doughnut combination resting innocently before him.  
  



End file.
